


Incentive [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Cults, Gaslighting, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Other, Restraints, a person in a cage, let me know if I missed anything please, treating people like property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 17; Cult AU] Bates reveals he knows something.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Incentive [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 17: I Did Not See That Coming [Blackmail]

_ October 17th. 9:43 am.  _

__ Janus refused to meet Bates’ eyes. 

“I’m very proud of you boys.” His gaze ate at Janus’ skin. “Things are about to get easier. You’ll more or less be free-roam again.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “‘More or less?’” 

“Virgil, you’ll accompany Styx throughout his day, and Janus will be with me. For the first few days, we’ll all be together, although that’s not uncommon, Virgil. Styx is my closest friend.” He held up a key. “One more mistake, not only will you be put back in your chains, but your friends will be locked up, too.” 

Janus stiffened, paling. “What?” 

Bates unlocked Janus’ shackles as he spoke. “We found where they’re hiding. We’re trying to go about this… With discretion. We want them to come back  _ willingly _ . But if you don’t shape up, we’ll skip all that and go right to the ugly part.” Bates took a step back and held up the chain. “We don’t want that, do we?” 

Janus shook his head, hands trembling. “No, sir.”

“Good boy.” Bates unlocked Virgil’s cage and helped him crawl out. “Styx will meet us in the cafeteria. Ready?”

“How do you know?”

Headed for the storage, Bates stopped and looked back to Virgil. “Pardon?” 

He crossed his arms over his chest. “How do you know where they are?”

Bates chuckled. “We found them. Pardon my language, but you’re all pretty shit at covering your tracks.”

Virgil quirked an eyebrow. “Prove it.”

“Virgil,” Janus warned, but he shook his head. 

“I get we gotta behave, but he’s treating us like animals. We at least deserve proof.”

Janus stood stiff, but Bates laughed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He came close to the two and held up a photo of Patton, Roman, and Logan huddled together. They headed up the drive of an abandoned house, the grass dead and the windows broken. 

“We have a few people watching, and they haven’t left the house since they went inside. Is that enough incentive for you, Virgil?”

He nodded tersely. 

“Perfect. Let’s go.” 


End file.
